


Vivi

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Genocide Run, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, kustard - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: “我患上了花吐症。”你是我唯一的弱点。





	Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> 这个人想不到题目又拿曲名来充数了
> 
> 花吐症，片段灭文，半次元摇到的题目
> 
> 结尾写得没题目那么直白
> 
> 突然觉得自己最近高产

“我患上了花吐症。”  
“你、你在开玩笑吗？”Alphys夺过Red手中的花瓣，扶了扶厚重的眼睛，紫色的花瓣在黄色的爪子上显得异常刺眼，“我没有警告过你这有多、多危险吗？”  
“这又不是我能阻止的！”Red在实验室窗前踱了几步，确认了窗外没有怪物，“就告诉我怎么解决就好了，这不关你的事！”  
“你只需要所爱之人的……”  
“打住，要是我知道那个家伙是谁的话我就不会来找你了。”Red不耐烦地打断对方，“还有没有其他方法。”  
“那是唯一的方法。”Alphys爬上梯子翻下一本布满灰尘的书，“但或许这、这花能给你一些线索。”  
“麻烦。”Red挥了挥手，走出了实验室，“有结果了再打电话给我。”

*你看到Sans背对着你在热域的边缘咳嗽，你大声询问他是否还好。

“你先走，小鬼。”Red扯着毛衣的领子，他的肋骨仿佛要被隐形的不知名的东西撑断，灵魂的猛烈跳动牵动他的全身直至他无法呼吸。

*感情。

无法名状的感情从胸腔中喷涌而出，魔法在口中化为实体，他无法抑制地吐出紫色的花瓣和断裂的叶片。疼痛在一分一秒地叠加，他的咳嗽声几乎都要能从热域传到雪镇了，无论那个家伙是谁，Red决定到时候都要给对方一顿好打。

*你走回了Sans身边，看到了Sans脚下有些熟悉的紫色花瓣，你在Sans身后思考了一会儿，终于想起来那是什么花。  
*你告诉Sans那是鸢尾，有毒，小心不要咬到。

“什么……我不是叫你先走吗？”Red把手里的花瓣扔向岩浆，该死的Frisk，总是任着性子办事，现在这个小鬼还知道他还有这个弱点。

*你以八卦的语气大声地要求Sans介绍他暗恋的怪物。

“你要是敢向其他人说你就得来一段好时光了。”Red捂住Frisk的嘴，肘部勒紧Frisk的脖子。

*你大声喊着让Sans放手，哦不，你没有，你跟Sans说你可以帮他得到一个真爱之吻并且使用了调情。

***

“你那边怎么样？”另一个身影在破败的审判长廊对面慢慢浮现，带着熟悉的语调问他，但这次对方还没等他开口就继续说道，“我带了马芬来庆祝我们的见面次数达到了十位数，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“我完完整整地见到了你十次，代表那个人类没有屠杀地底十次。”Red坐在Sans面前，拿起地上放着的马芬，那上面滑稽地插着一个“10”形状的粉红色生日蜡烛，“……只有一个，你不吃吗？”  
“我吃过了，事实上吃得有点太多了。”Sans笑着回答，“pap今天非要我陪着他做马芬。”  
“那这玩意儿还能吃吗？”Red狐疑地看着手里褐色的小蛋糕。  
“这是我做的，你敢质疑我的手艺？”Sans抱着自己的膝盖，“快点吃。”  
“你还催我。”Red翻了个白眼，把马芬放到嘴边咬了一小口，“好吃，你满意了吗？”  
“满意了。——welp，那么我也该走了，祝你好运。”Sans起身，一个瞬移消失在他的视线里。  
他小心翼翼地咽下蛋糕，从口中拿出几片花瓣。  
他控制这种病状的能力越来越好了。

 

Sans在王座室停下，随手把咳出的黑色花瓣扔进了金色的花丛中。

***

他在快要变为灰色的审判长廊的尽头等待，Sans在他的身后低声喃喃，来自另一个世界的光芒照亮了他的脸侧，留下一笔浓重的阴影。  
“他……”两人同时开口，又同时沉默了。  
不必多语。  
Sans从背后握住了他的手:“……好运，下一轮再见。”  
他收紧了手，却握住了无形空气。  
感情混合着不成型的句子在胸腔里打转，最终沉默着喷涌而出，留下一地花瓣。  
他怀疑他撑不到下一轮重置了。

***

“什么都没有，没错，这就是我的特殊攻击。”Red喘着气，扯出一张得意的笑脸，“你这个小兔崽子，我们就一起在这里等到时间和空间的尽头。——我要提醒你，heh，在没有食物和水的情况下人类是撑不了多久的。”  
拿着匕首的人类眯着眼，Red看不出对方的表情，但对方把匕首放在身侧，坐了下来。  
“你最好就坐在那里，否则有你好苦头吃的。”Red靠在倒塌的柱子上，睁着一只眼看着那个人类的举动。  
他感到自己越来越虚弱，这该死的病偏偏在他最需要魔法的时候汲取他的魔法。他想咳嗽，但他不行、不能，他不能让那个人类抓到任何一点可以突破他的防线的地方。  
五个小时过去了。  
魔法在他体内涌动，他感到他的灵魂开始因此而撕裂，他攥紧了拳头，人类在蠢蠢欲动——是他表现得太明显了吗？不，不是，人类在看向其他地方，不是他的问题，有什么变了，他没观察到的地方变了。  
鸟鸣，他从没在审判长廊听过的鸟鸣在耳边环绕，窗外的光线透过玻璃给破败的景象镀上一层金色的光晕。  
“……red？”他看到Sans靠着墙吃力地直起身来，白色的背心被染红，身边四散着黑色的花瓣。  
人类趁着他分神的一瞬间从地上起身，冲向那个已经快要死去的怪物，手中的匕首划出一道金色的轨迹，直指Sans的胸口。  
Sans抬起手，试图用最后的一点点魔法做出一根勉强称为“攻击”的骨头，却失败了，他猛烈咳嗽着，更多黑色的花瓣从他的嘴边冒出，他闭上眼。  
Red捂着胸口倒下，血红色逐渐在布料上蔓延，他召唤出一个龙骨炮，最后一击被轻易躲过了，人类睁开红色的眼睛看着他们，然后跨过审判长廊的废墟。  
“我观察了六次重置，听到了你们所有的那些愚蠢的小对话，我知道你会救他。”人类丢下这么一句话，消失在门内的黑暗中。  
Red忍着剧痛挪动在Sans身前，紧紧地搂住那具骨架。  
“嘿……或许这不算坏……”Sans回以拥抱，“至少我不是再那么……heh，‘骨独’地死去了……”  
“别说蠢话了。”Red感到有什么在他的灵魂中跃动。  
Sans捧起对方的头颅，缓慢地贴了上去，肋骨发出碎裂的声音，灵魂被植物的根系占满，紫色和黑色的花朵挣扎着从胸前的伤口处绽放而出，互相缠绕。

**Author's Note:**

> Sans吐的是曼陀罗，剧毒。
> 
> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留下Kudos或是评论。
> 
> 个人LOFTER主页：http://lamper-p.lofter.com/


End file.
